Merlin's Prank
by daughterofathena2
Summary: A harmless prank gone wrong, a prince out of his element, a king going mad, and all because of Merlin. in this story Arthur knows that Merlin has magic but Arthur hasn't told anybody. summary sucks, please read! complete redo of 'Merlin's done it again' if you stumbled upon that catastrophe i wrote a while ago just know that this is the same concept but completely different setting
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said, a complete redo of the train wreck I wrote a long time ago. In this story Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, basically everyone knows BUT Uther. I really hope you like it but even if you do or don't like it reviews are appreciated!**

It was morning, another bright and sunny day in Camelot. Arthur was just about to sit down to breakfast that Merlin brought in half an hour late. The first thing Arthur did was take a sip of the water Merlin put in front of him with that stupid smirk on his face. The water tasted a little off to him, and Merlin knew why. Merlin had put a clear, odorless potion in the drink that was meant to make Arthur's hair turn a lovely shade of electric blue for the day. While that did happen, Arthur was also transported through the void of time and space to a different world, a different time period. He wasn't completely alone because Merlin somehow got dragged along with him.

"MERLIN! WHERE ARE WE?" demanded Arthur, Merlin was too busy laughing at Arthur's hair to answer. Finally he managed to choke out

"I…don't know…..sire…..that…wasn't…supposed to….happen!" wheezed Merlin, he couldn't get his laughter under control, that is until Arthur hit him over the head.

"Hey! I don't know!" said Merlin

"Well that's just perfect! My father is going to freak out! He doesn't know that you have magic Merlin! He is going to think that someone kidnapped me!" Merlin started to get defensive

"Hey this wasn't supposed to happen! The potion was only supposed to turn your hair blue!" Arthur looked at Merlin

"How were you going to explain that Merlin! Did you think this thing through at all?" Arthur asked

"Yes, I was going to tell him that I poured a bucket of blue dye over your head last night and you couldn't get it out of your hair. He'll have put me in the stocks for sure, but it would've been worth it." Arthur sighed and hit his servant over the head again for good measure before saying

"Alright how are we going to get home?" asked Arthur

"I don't know. There's a spell but I'm not sure it will work, it's only ever been used on animals." Said Merlin

"So it will only work on you." Said Arthur

"Hey!" Arthur laughed a little

"Alright, I think the first thing to do is find out where we are. There's a stream nearby, if we follow it I believe that we will come across somebody. Towns are always built near streams." Said Arthur, Merlin nodded and together they began walking along the stream. A few miles later they came upon a town.

Meanwhile people had just started to notice that Arthur was missing, Leon had gone to his rooms to get him for training and noticed the goblet on the floor and Arthurs untouched food. Leon left and asked the servants if anyone had seen Arthur or Merlin.

"I'll look in the kitchens for Merlin." Said Gwaine when Leon told him what was going on. Leon went to inform King Uther that his son was missing. The king was sitting in the breakfast room finishing up when Leon walked in

"My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you." Said Leon, Uther beckoned him forward

"Come Leon, what is the matter?"" asked Uther

"My Lord, Prince Arthur was not in his chambers when I went to get him for training, no one has seen him. Hs servant Merlin is also missing, no one has seen him since he went up to deliver Prince Arthur's breakfast. I have searched the whole castle and cannot find any trace of them." Uther was still and did not move for some time, after a while he said, his voice dripping in anger

"Look again, send out a search party. Find him." Said Uther, Leon bowed his head and left.

Merlin and Arthur entered the town hesitantly. They were surrounded by houses made out of wood and logs, also a few shops. The town looked deserted until a girl who looked like a maid stepped out of one of the bigger houses on the corner.

"Excuse me, miss" called out Arthur, the girl looked up and screamed, running the opposite way down the street

"Well I don't think that she will be very eager to help us." Said Merlin, Arthur glared at him. Merlin looked around and noticed a man inside the town barber shop

"I see someone." Said Merlin, running into the shop

"Excuse me, sir. My friend and I are lost. Could you tell me where we are? And what the date is, please." Asked Merlin

"You are in Massachusetts, the year is 1692." Merlin nodded

"Thank you, one more question, where is everybody?" asked Merlin, gesturing to the street that was empty except for Arthur.

"In the courthouse, they caught a witch. She is being tried and will probably burn at the stake." Merlin nodded

"Thank you." He said again, Merlin went back outside to Arthur

"We are in colonial Massachusetts in 1692. The period of the Salem witch trials." Merlin explained in a hushed tone

"The what? How do you know what's going on here, this is the future. Oh wait, forget I asked. I temporarily forgot that you can see the future" Merlin nodded

"We need to get out of here, if they even suspect that I'm a warlock then they will burn me at the stake. I have an idea." Said Merlin

"Well that's just perfect, the last time you had an idea we ended up here!" said Arthur

"Just come on!" said Merlin, starting to walk away

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur, Merlin turned around

"Are you forgetting who gives the orders? I'm the Prince, you are my servant." Merlin looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Are you forgetting what time period this is? The only royal family here is across the ocean in Britain, and people around here aren't too happy with them. So I wouldn't go around announcing that you are a Prince anytime soon." Merlin turned back around and started walking again, Arthur rolled his eyes and started following, very annoyed that his servant seemed to know more about the situation they were in then he did.

**should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin's Prank ch2

**So I've decided to continue with this story, for now anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

"I wonder why she ran away screaming when I tried to talk to her." Asked Arthur, referring to the girl they had seen earlier

"Look I know you don't usually get that kind of reaction from girls usually but, you don't look the same anymore. I don't think that she was used to seeing a man with blue hair." Merlin explained, Arthur hit Merlin over the head

"And whose fault is that? Said Arthur

"Hey-!" Merlin didn't get a chance to finish, for the girl had reappeared with what looked to be an angry mob behind her.

"Look! He's a warlock!" she shouted, pointing at Arthur

"Oh great, this is just perfect!" said Arthur as he and Merlin turned around and ran. The mob followed them, apparently they had planned for a chase because soon Arthur and Merlin were surrounded

"Look, I'm no warlock. My buddy here just spilled some dye on my head, that's all. It will fade soon." Said Arthur, trying to get them out of this situation

"Liar!" someone from the mob called out

"Warlock!" shouted the girl, the cry was taken up by everybody as the mob closed in on Merlin and Arthur

"Anytime now Merlin." Said Arthur under his breath, it was too late, the mob grabbed Arthur and dragged him towards the court house. Nobody paid any attention to Merlin.

"That's right, don't mind the warlock wearing the red scarf, just drag the Prince of Camelot away." Said Merlin to himself as he followed behind.

Merlin was the last to enter the courthouse, he stood in the back to listen as Arthur was put on trial.

"You are a warlock, if you admit guilt then you will be treated less severely. That is, you will be killed quicker." Said one of the villagers

"For the tenth time, I am not a warlock!" protested Arthur

"Where did you come from?" before Arthur could come up with an answer Merlin had come up with a plan.

"Look outside! A man doing magic!" he shouted out, everybody turned and looked to where Merlin was pointing, but there was no one there.

"But, he was just there! He must have disappeared! Come on, I'm sure he is still there, just blending in!" said Merlin, the villagers got angry, a few of the grabbed torches of the walls and they all headed outside, during the villagers confusion Merlin ran forward and used magic to free Arthur from the rope that was tying him down

"I have to admit Merlin, that plan was not half bad. Now, can you get us out of here?" asked Arthur

"I can try, but we have to hurry, sooner or later they will realize that there is no one there." Arthur an Merlin ran outside and began to run out of town. They came across someone on the path, by the time they realized that he was there it was too late for Merlin and Arthur to hide.

"Why are you guys running?" demanded the boy.

"Nowhere, who are you?" asked Merlin

"Name's Bob, and I reckon that you are running away from the law that says no magic is to be practiced here. I saw you in the courthouse." He directed that last bit at Merlin

"You didn't see anything! Bye now!" said Merlin, he and Arthur started running again. They boy shouted in the direction of the villagers, who were still searching for a man who wasn't there,

"Hey dad! The Warlock and his friend are escaping!" the villagers turned and abandoned their search in favor of the chase, Merlin and Arthur had the entire village on their tail, but the group was slowly getting thinner as people got tired and stopped, soon there were only about five men left to chase Merlin and Arthur, not to mention Bob.

"Now would be a fantastic time to get us out of here Merlin!" shouted out Arthur, the only thing Merlin could think was how annoyed he was at the Prince

"I don't know if it will work you dollup-head!" he said

"Well try it anyway!" demanded Arthur, Merlin started to shout out a spell, finishing a moment later. Once again Merlin and Arthur travelled through time and space, hopefully back to Camelot.

Unfortunately instead of Camelot, they landed in…

Meanwhile in Camelot, everyone was going crazy, people searched every inch of the castle and the town. Arthur's horse was still in the stables, as well as all the other horses. Leon was just going to tell Gaius about Merlin's disappearance as well as Arthur's. He knocked on the door to the physician's chambers.

"Come in." said Gaius, Leon opened the door and stepped inside, Gaius los mixing some ingredients together in a bowl. Leon was one of the trusted few whom Arthur told about Merlin's powers, the others were Gwen and Gwaine, the latter always knew there was something different about Merlin

"Gaius, I'm afraid Merlin and Arthur are missing." Said Leon, Gaius stopped stirring and looked up

"How?" asked Gaius

"No one knows, there doesn't look as if there was a struggle, his breakfast was untouched. Could it have been Merlin? Is there a sort of…. transportation spell?" asked Leon

"Hmmm, I don't know. Bring me Arthur's food and drink, I can examine. Be sure Uther does not see you." Said Gaius, Leon nodded and left. Gaius was worried, he knew that Merlin wouldn't purposely risk exposing himself by transporting Arthur somewhere, if that is what happened then it must have been an accident or a different wizard. Possibly Morgana, we haven't heard from her in a while. If it is indeed Morgana, then Merlin and Arthur could be in grave danger.

**Next chapter will be longer, and could possibly be up very soon, seeing as I've already written most of it. From now on each chapter will be a new place/time period. If you have any requests please let me know!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	3. Chapter 3

When they landed Merlin immediately looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he had brought Arthur and him this time. It clearly wasn't Camelot, which was a problem because Uther was probably going nuts by now. There was smoke all around him, obscuring his vision. Merlin heard something that was very loud and sounded like a broom handle snapping in two, the unidentifiable noise was all around them. He looked to the left and noticed Arthur groaning in pain, starting to get up. Even further to the left he noticed Bob the kid sitting up and staring at his surroundings with a scared look on his face. Arthur spoke first

"Where are we?" At the same time Bob asked

"Where did you bring me!"

"Well I wouldn't have brought you here if you hadn't grabbed on to me when we left. As to where we are it looks like a battle, there are men in red coats and men in ragged uniforms fighting with long weapons that seem to be very efficient in killing." Bob just asked

"Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming." Merlin answered him

"No you're awake but I can put you to sleep if you like." Merlin did just that before repeating the spell.

"Where did you send him?" asked Arthur

"Hopefully back to where he came from, I don't know for sure." Said Merlin

"Ok" said Arthur.

We need to figure out where we are." Said Merlin, he noticed a man wearing a ragged uniform walk up to them

"Who are you?" the soldier asked

"I'm Merlin, that's Arthur. Where are we and what's the date?" Asked Merlin in an even tone, bracing himself for what he felt was true. The soldier didn't answer at first, he was trying to place Merlin's accent, it clearly wasn't American but didn't sound British. He finally answered after a few minutes/

"Charlestown, Massachusetts, its June 16 1775." Damn I'm right thought Merlin to himself. Gaius is gonna kill me! So is Uther, for bringing Arthur here, and Gwen too for the same reason, and all the knights of Camelot, except for Mordrid, he and Morgana would probably hug me for putting Arthur in danger.

"Earth to Merlin" said Arthur. The soldier gasped when he hear Arthurs accent, he shouted

"British spies! Get them!" some of his comrades heard them and started running forwards with those long stick thingy's. Uh oh thought Merlin, Arthur started running and Merlin followed close behind, with these small metal things whizzing past his head, he knew they were dangerous so he used magic to make sure they didn't touch Arthur. It was then that he noticed that Arthur's hair had changed color, to a dark shade of green instead of blue. Pity, he thought, Arthur's hair looked better blue. That's not the point Merlin! He scolded himself. He tried to catch up with Arthur. Who was heading towards the woods.

"Get us out of here before we all get killed!" Merlin was too exhausted to do any magic however, and collapsed soon after losing the colonists in the woods.

After the battle ended, Merlin and Arthur headed towards the redcoats. Once they got there Arthur tried to talk to the redcoats. The redcoats let him talk because they could tell he was British but they didn't understand why his hair was green or where he and the skinny kid in the brown coat had come from. They distrusted the black haired one because he looked like a patriot to them. The general decided to give the green haired boy and his friend a chance

"Come, you can break your fast near the fire." Said the soldier, Arthur and Merlin gratefully sat down and accepted the food they were given. When Arthur and Merlin were left alone, Arthur asked Merlin what he knew about this war. Merlin replied, saying

"Well the British colonized this giant land mass called America but they didn't let the people who move here have a representative in parliament so ..." Arthur then interrupted

"Hold up what's a parliament?" Merlin got annoyed and answered

"The British government, now let me get on with the story! So eventually the colonists got fed up with the British always raising taxes they decided to revolt. There are three sides to this. The patriots, who fight for America's freedom from the British. The loyalists, who were loyal to the king and therefore fought for British control with the redcoats. Finally we have the neutral people, who stand to the side and hope they don't get killed." Said Merlin, pausing because he anticipated the question that was going to pop out of Arthur's mouth

"So who won?" asked Arthur, Merlin replied

"The patriots won, because they had home court advantage." Arthur was about to reply when the general came up to them and asked if they would like to fight. Arthur stupidly replied

"No, because you are going to lose this war, you should just give up now." The general got very mad

"Now wait a minute, there is no way we can lose! We are his majesty's best army! This war started two months and it will end with the next battle, we are sure to win!" Merlin followed Arthur's terrible lead and said

"Nope, it will end a few years from now and you will lose." The general decided that he did not want these boys around his troops so he shouted one simple command to his soldiers

"These boys are traitorous! They wish to kill the king! Kill them!" Arthur and Merlin were off again, running for their lives as bullets missed them by centimeters. Arthur shouted

"There you go again Merlin! Everything was going perfectly until you opened your big mouth!" Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing and shot back

"Me? You're the one who told them that they would lose the war!" Arthur replied to this

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Merlin replied

"You wouldn't have listened!"

"Fair point" agreed Arthur. And together they ran until they saw a girl ushering them into her house, where they were greeted by the girl's mother and father.

"I'm Ariana Smith, these are my parents." Said the girl

"I'm Merlin, and this is Arthur." Replied Merlin

"Whose side are you on?" Asked Mr. Smith, Merlin quickly answered

"We are patriot's sir, which is why we were being chased by those redcoats" Mr. Smith seemed to be pleased at this.

"How long have you been in Massachusetts?" asked Mrs. Smith and Merlin replied

"Not long ma'am, we got off the boat this morning and have been trying to find lodgings."

"Any family?" Inquired Mrs. Smith.

"Just each other ma'am, our parents died on the trip over."

"Well then you must stay here until you can find somewhere else." Said Mrs. Smith

"Thank you ma'am, that is very kind of you." Said Merlin because Arthur had wisely decided to keep quiet.

"How old are you two?" asked Mr. Smith

"I'm 17, Arthur is 18."

"I'm 18 as well" said Ariana, she had her eyes on Arthur since he stepped into the house. She didn't like the look of the scrawny boy as much as she liked Arthur.  
When Arthur and Merlin were left alone again, Arthur began to inquire more about where they were. Merlin had a lot of information based on what the general had told them.

"Well it is summer of 1775, which means the Declaration of Independence has not been signed yet." Arthur interrupted again

"Wait back up a sec, what's the Declaration of Independence?" Merlin got really annoyed now and said

"A very important document that leaders of the US will sign to declare their independence from Great Britain."

"Will it work?"

"No of course not! That's why this war takes six years to finish!" said Merlin

"Oh Arthur!" said a voice coming from downstairs, it sounded like Ariana.

"Oh dear I'd better go see what she wants." Said Arthur, getting up to go, hitting Merlin on the back of the head when he heard Merlin smirk.

"Just get us out of here as soon as possible." Said Arthur as he left

"Yes Ariana?" Asked Arthur.

"Would you mind helping me get down from here?" Arthur then noticed that she was standing on top of a table. Just as Arthur was about to help her down he felt himself move yet again through time and space, the feeling was quite familiar to him now. 

**To be continued.****  
****Got an idea for a place/time period? Message me. I also welcome criticism so don't hesitate to tell me what I did wrong!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin's Prank ch 4

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. I will try to be better and this story will probably not span more than ten to fifteen chapters. I really hope that people are still interested in this story.**

Uther was sitting on his throne, three days had passed since Arthur and his manservant had gone missing. Uther suspected that there was sorcery involved, how else would two boys vanish without a trace in the most secure building in all of Camelot. Perhaps it was Morgana, another one of her revenge plans against him. She wanted the throne of Camelot for herself, which meant getting rid of Arthur. Leon walked into the throne room and bowed before giving his daily report.

"My Lord, there has been no success in the search for Prince Arthur or Merlin" said Leon. Uther sighed and thought for a minute

"Find Morgana" he said, Leon bowed again and left. Leon went directly to Gaius to see if he had found anything in Arthur's breakfast that could have been used to transport them. When Leon entered Gaius' chambers he saw that Gaius was busy at his table.

"That foolish boy!" cried out Gaius, not noticing that Leon had entered his apartment.

"What did Merlin do?" asked Leon, causing Gaius to jump and turn around

"This whole mess is entirely his fault! He did slip a potion into Arthur's drink. It was meant to be a hair color changing potion but he mixed up the ingredients. Instead he gave Arthur a time traveling potion" explained Gaius.

"Is there any way to locate them and get them back?" asked Leon

"I don't know, I will have to take a look through my books and find a solution." Said Gaius as he began to pull books off the shelves.

"What does Uther think?" asked Gaius as he began to read through the top book on the pile.

"He wants me to find Morgana" said Leon.

"Do that, but be careful!" said Gaius, Leon nodded and left.

Merlin and Arthur landed on their feet in the middle of a crowded building, all around them were people drinking and dancing.

"_What _is that girl wearing?" asked Arthur, shamelessly staring at one of the dancing girls. She was wearing a short white dress with a lot of fringe, and a hairband with a flower on it.

"Most recent style for flappers, we are in the 1920's of America judging by the accents. C'mon, we should get out of here before we get noticed, we don't exactly blend in." said Merlin, ushering Arthur out of the club, Merlin turned back around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Arthur kept moving.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" asked the girl, she was in a black dress similar to the white one they had seen before. She was pretty, with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, uh, I was just leaving?" said Merlin uncertainly

"Oh come on, you just got here. You can't have been here that long or I would have noticed you sooner." Said the girl, sliding her hand down Merlin's arm and grabbing his hand, Merlin chose his moment well and intervened

"Sorry, but we have to go." Said Arthur, pulling Merlin away before the girl could answer

"Thanks Arthur" said Merlin as they walked into the street, out of nowhere something comes rushing towards them. Having never seen one before Arthur stood dumbfounded, blinded by the lights of the machine.

"Car!" shouted Merlin as he ran forward and pushed Arthur out of the way. Merlin and Arthur landed on the side of the road.

"What the bloody hell did you push me over for?" asked Arthur as he caught his breath.

"I just saved your life and that's what you have to say to me?" demanded Merlin

"What? My life wasn't in danger!" said Arthur

"Sire, those machines are called cars, they are a more advanced form of transport and unlike horses they do not have minds of their own. That means that it would not have gone around you but plowed right into you. Either killing you or seriously injuring you instantly. So yeah, I saved your ass" Explained Merlin

"Oh, well, thanks" said Arthur, helping Merlin up.

"Yeah, whatever, we need to find somewhere to sleep, I don't think I can manage another transportation spell right now." said Merlin, so exhausted that he could barely stand, Arthur supported in while saying

"There must be a tavern around here somewhere." Said Arthur, looking around the street

"Hotel, ask for a hotel" said Merlin quietly, Arthur barely heard him but did as he said.

They got to the only hotel in town a few minutes later, Merlin had regained enough energy to be able to walk on his own.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the receptionist. Merlin mumbled something under his breath and this confused look washed over her face before her expression returned to normal a moment later.

"Your room is ready sirs. It has two beds; everything has already been paid for. Your room is the first door on the right and have a nice stay." Said the receptionist.

"Thanks" said Arthur, taking the key from her and heading in the direction she indicated. Arthur unlocked the door and got Merlin onto one of the beds before climbing into the other one.

The next morning Merlin and Arthur woke up to someone banging on the door

"You have five minutes to exit the building before we call the police" said a man's voice, presumably the doorman

"They must have figured out we didn't actually pay for these rooms." Said Merlin, getting up quickly

"Three minutes!" yelled the voice

"Yeah yeah ok! Come one Arthur" said Merlin

"Why didn't we pay?" asked Arthur

"Because they don't except our currency here" said Merlin

"That's it I'm calling the police!" said the doorman.

By the time the police got there and barged through the door Merlin and Arthur were gone.

They landed at daybreak in another street.

"We're in London." Said Merlin as he stared up at a large castle

"What's this?" asked Arthur as he picked up a piece of paper with writing on it

"It's a newspaper and we are in the year 1888" the paper's front pager depicted the story of Annie Chapman, Jack the Ripper's second victim.

**Again I am so sorry for the late update, I really hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
